Kitten
by Outstanding-scarecrow
Summary: Kuroo is graduating soon. Neither Kenma or Kuroo are excited about this, but Kuroo has something to say and he'a determined to get it out before spring.


"Kitten."

A chill ran up Kenma's spine at the way Kuroo said that word. He meant it as a nickname for him, this much he knew. But he didn't like how Kuroo said it. He was almost purring. Almost as if he was trying to make him a little uncomfortable.

"No." The shorter of the two stated simply, looking away to show he was completely done with the subject. He didn't want anything to do with the nickname.

"Why not? I saw you shiver, so it had to have been good, right?"

"No." He wasn't about to put up with Kuroo. He knew he would just get him to let the nickname stick, and he just wasn't having it. With a huff and a pout upon his face, Kenma walked away from Kuroo, trying to figure out what gave him such an uneasy feeling in a word that was just supposed to mean a baby cat.

He could hear the other's steps behind him, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. It wasn't the baby cat thing, kittens were actually rather cute. And while cats were assholes, he wasn't afraid to be called one. He sighed and stopped in his tracks, turning his head a good amount so he could look up at his best friend.

"Why do you want to call me that?"

Kuroo shrugged. "You look like a cat, but you're smaller than me, so I figured kitten would work best."

"...Is it really that simple?"

"Yup." Of course it wasn't. Kuroo had been harboring feelings for Kenma for years now, but he'd never tell him that unless there was hard evidence that he felt the same. Kitten was just one of those nicknames that he'd fantasized about calling Kenma hundreds of times over, and he figured he could get away with it if he played his voice inflections just right. He gulped(only a little) and beamed at the shorter boy. "Why else would I wanna call you that?"

It was quiet for a moment, before Kenma turned away from Kuroo's gaze and spoke again. "I don't know...So fine. You can call me that...I guess." Ever so hesitant, Kenma looked into the middle distance, Kuroo behind him silently cheering for himself.

In one swift movement, the taller boy grabbed up the smaller in a big hug. "Thanks!...Kitten~" He cooed softly into Kenma's ear. The chill returned to his spine.

"Stop saying it like that."

"Hm? Like what?"

"You keep saying it like-..."

Truth be told, he couldn't place just exactly what it sounded like, but he could feel something off every time he said it.

"Like what?"

Kenma had stopped speaking for a good minute, caught up in his own thoughts, and, at the sound of Kuroo's voice, he jumped up in fright.

"I don't know. It just sounds weird."

Kuroo pat the other's back, and with a goofy grin on his face, he lead Kenma off to, well, a dingy old park, leaving the half blonde boy to silently contemplate the nickname, and why the hair on the back of his neck was standing because of it. All the while, the two sat on swings and discussed their new predicament.

"You're old."

"Just because I'm graduating doesn't mean I'm old."

"It'll be easier for me if you let me insult you."

"So mean, kitten."

"Not mean. I'm going to miss you.."

"Aw...I'll miss you, too.."

Kuroo reached over from his swing, grabbing Kenma's hand gently.

"It's gonna suck. Being without you, I mean."

Kenma nodded in return. "Same to you."

Normally, admitting something so emotional wasn't something easily done for him, but, Kuroo was leaving, and he knew not seeing him every day was going to affect him more than he'd realize.

"I'll come visit you. I promise."

"Good...I'll hold you to that.."

The two spent the rest of the day talking normally. Talking as if Kuroo wasn't going to leave. And while Kenma was upset about his best friend leaving him, the way they were holding hands and swinging and talking like nothing was going to happen was sort of comforting. Especially the holding hands part. He hadn't really expected it in the first place, but the way Kuroo held his hand so gently was just...He was going to ask if they could keep doing that until he left.

When asked if he wouldn't stop holding the other's hand, Kuroo let out a snicker.

"Of course. If I don't need to let go, I won't." This was true. And he was glad Kenma was okay with the way they were holding hands, too. It was as close as he'd ever gotten, and he was happy to take the opportunity to get closer.

"As long as I live, I won't stop holding your hand unless told otherwise, or I have to."

"As long as you live?"

"As long as I live."


End file.
